Perfect Fit - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A shopping trip with Grace and a discussion with Steve reveal that it's not only material things that are a perfect fit for Catherine.


_Sammy and Ilna, your friendship and support got me through teeth, finger and snow issues (and that's just this past week). You never fail to make me laugh, even on a crappy day. We are definitely a perfect fit! Hugs to you both for the edits and proofing and inspiration. Love you guys. _

_Oh, and Ilna, Google docs has changed my universe. _

_REALMcRollers, readers, guests: Sammy, Ilna and I believe all of you and the REAL World are a perfect fit. Thank you for your love and support for Steve &amp; Catherine and the REAL World. Xoxox_

* * *

**Perfect Fit**

**Palace parking lot**

**Friday, 3:15 p.m.**

Steve's phone rang minutes after he and Danny parted ways in the parking lot for the day. It was earlier than usual, but they'd actually stayed to wrap up details with the prosecuting attorney. The rest of the team had broken for the weekend at noon, after finishing up on a case that had them on fifteen hour days since Monday.

"Hi, Uncle Steve." Grace's chipper voice came over the line. Steve knew she had no after school programs that day, since Danny mentioned going to pick her up as he said goodbye.

"Hey, Sweetheart, Danno just left. He'll be there in about ten minutes. Is he not answering his phone?" Steve got concerned. If Danny wasn't picking up his cell, something could be wrong.

"Oh, no. I was trying to get Auntie Catherine; her phone's going to voicemail so I thought I'd try yours. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Steve relaxed and grinned as he climbed into the truck. "Never." He absolutely meant it. Grace was never a bother. Her voice saying 'Uncle Steve' always brought a smile to his face.

"Good, thanks. I wanna ask her if we can maybe go to the mall. I have a sleepover coming up and I need to go shopping first."

"She's not going to be home till later. She left about an hour ago to meet Carrie. She's probably driving. Do you need to go now? If your dad has plans, I can take you."

"Umm. No, thanks. I can wait." Grace hesitated for just a second, but it was long enough for Steve to pick up on the trace of uncertainty in her voice. "I … ah, need Auntie Catherine."

She took a breath, "I wanna go get … bras and underwear and I need her help picking them out ..." Grace clearly didn't want to hurt his feelings, because she added, "You can come though; maybe you can look in Sports Authority while we're trying on the bras …"

Steve knew if Catherine were in the truck, she'd comment on what she called his 'Uncle Steve' face as he said, "Oh. Ah, okay. That's ... I know Catherine will be happy to take you. We don't have plans later tonight or tomorrow; if she's free, I know she'd love to go with you ... for … to get ... whatever you need," he finished.

"Awesome. I'll text her."

"I'm sure she'll call you back soon."

"That'll be great. Oh, Danno's here. I'll see you later or tomorrow. Bye, Uncle Steve."

"Bye, Gracie." Steve started the truck with a head shake.

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins residence**

**4:35 p.m.**

Steve took Cammie out soon after he'd arrived home, and when the pair entered the lanai door, Catherine stood waiting with a smile.

"Good game?" She accepted Cammie's kiss and reached up to return Steve's, nodding at the sandy, dripping rope-toy the dog had dropped at her feet.

"Always." Steve kicked off his shoes and padded barefoot into the kitchen, catching Catherine around the waist and taking her with him. "Did Gracie call you?"

"About shopping? Yeah. She said you offered …" She raised an eyebrow.

"I did. Until she said she needed you. For _underwear_ and _bra_ shopping."

Catherine could see the tiny shudder he tried to suppress and laughed. "Punched out at that, huh, Commander?"

"Didn't have to. You were specifically requested for this assignment, Lieutenant. Although I'm allowed to come, in case I want to look in Sports Authority while you bra shop and meet up afterwards."

"That's actually very sweet." Catherine knew it meant a lot to Steve that Grace always considered him.

"I know. Gracie didn't want me to feel left out," he said proudly.

"So, you coming?" She absolutely knew the answer.

"Not on your life." He shook his head with a grin. "Because I know enough to realize exactly what the pre shopping and post shopping conversation will entail."

* * *

**Saturday 11:30 a.m.  
Williams' Residence**

Catherine picked up Grace and stooped to give Scout a hug as she chatted with Danny.

As the very excited girl ran to get her things, Danny said, "Cath, I know I don't have to tell you this but," he ran a hand through his hair, "nothing ... never mind."

Catherine nodded. "Nothing age inappropriate, too fancy, or that looks pretty on a hanger but is scratchy. That last one is mine." She grinned and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, Danny. I got this."

"I know, and as usual, I appreciate it." Danny returned his friend's smile. "I offered to take her, but she doesn't want to go in that department alone and _neither_ of us wants me in there," he chuckled. "I miss her being little enough to want Disney princess underwear in the packages."

* * *

**Ala Moana Center**

"I want colors that match. You know, like you have." Grace grinned. "Oh, and can we get measured? Grandma Clara said all ladies should get measured for a proper fit," she announced.

Catherine laughed at Grace's enthusiasm, remembering how excited she'd been when they'd gone to buy her first bra. "Well then, that's something we need to do first off, because I've never done it."

"Really?" Grace was thrilled to have introduced a new idea to her aunt. "I wish I had more to measure, though." She looked down at her shirt and glanced over at Catherine. "You said you were fifteen?"

"Before I had anything to actually put in a bra?" Catherine grinned. "Afraid so."

Grace sat back against the seat dramatically. "Ugh. I don't wanna wait that long."

"Sorry, Sweetie, but you don't get a choice." She winked and Grace giggled.

"Know what?" Grace offered conspiratorially after a few seconds.

"What?" Catherine asked, as she drove into the parking lot of the mall.

"A lady my mom knows from Stan's club bought her daughter _boobs_ for graduation."

"She _what_?" They'd pulled into a parking spot and Catherine turned to face her niece.

"Yeah. Mom was telling Stan, and I came in and heard her. Stan got all embarrassed when I asked about it," she smirked, "and left to take Charles outside, but Mom told me Mrs. Austin bought Jodi boobs for her high school graduation."

They exited the Corvette and began walking towards the mall entrance. "Mom totally didn't approve, she said Jodi wasn't even finished growing into her body yet and she'd never, ever allow me to have an operation like that if I was seventeen.

Then, we looked at each other and totally cracked up, because she and I said at the exact same time, how, if I ever even mentioned it, _Danno _would be the one in the hospital."

Catherine laughed and looked at Grace, who was clearly waiting for her to weigh in. "Well, that was their decision, but my mom always stressed it was important to be happy with your body."

Grace had linked her arm through Catherine's when they'd exited the car and walked toward the entrance.

As they continued across the parking lot, Catherine thought how not so long ago, her niece would have grabbed her hand. She smiled at the more grown-up gesture as Grace said, "Yeah, Mom said the same thing. She said you need to be the best and healthiest you that you can, with what you have. Aunt Elizabeth's a pretty great mom, huh?"

Catherine beamed. "The best, Grace. She's the best."

* * *

**Ala Moana Center: Level 2, Ewa Wing**

Inside the mall, Catherine steered Grace into the store that catered to teens and young adults. "So what colors do you think you want?" She waved at a multitude of cute cotton and lace sets and separates.

"Hello ladies, I'm Emily. What are we looking for today?" A woman a little older than Catherine gave her a knowing smile. She had short dark hair and wore a tape measure around her neck.

"I think we need to get measured for the right size," Catherine explained. "Grace, here, wears Gap sports bras but we're branching out into colors today."

Grace nodded and worried her bottom lip, her eyes huge. "Will anything here … fit me?" she whispered.

"Oh, definitely. We have sizes for every figure, Honey. Let's see what's right for you. We'll find the perfect fit, okay?"

Grace's eyes locked on Catherine, who immediately picked up on her signal. "You know what? I've never been measured, how about I go first?" Catherine offered and saw Grace exhale heavily with relief.

"Well, that's just perfect. You'd be surprised at how many women wear the wrong size bra for years. Let's get into a fitting room." She looked at Grace. "Hon, do you want to go in with your …" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Aunt," Grace said proudly. "What are you gonna do? To measure us, I mean."

"I'm just going to measure over your bra. Around your chest for the band and then over the fullest part."

"Alright, I want my Auntie Catherine to come in, okay?" She looked at Catherine.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, Grace was literally bouncing in place as she and Catherine pawed through an array of colorful bras on a display table. When her phone dinged she whisked it to her ear. "Mom!" she squealed, "You got my text! _Guess_ _what?!_ I got measured and I'm a thirty two double A. That's a _real_ size!" Her eyes were sparkling.

Catherine couldn't suppress a beaming smile. She knew the sizes there ran small and bras at that size were little more than a tiny bit of material, fiberfill and straps, but the look on Grace's face was worth a million dollars.

She heard Rachel's side of the call. "That's _lovely_, Darling, I can't wait to see what you buy. Make sure your Auntie Catherine approves of the styles, okay? Nothing that's going to be irritating when you're cheering or taking gym class, and we talked about age appropriate, right?"

"I promise! Wait till I tell Grandma Clara! And Nonna! Okay, bye, love you." She giggled out of pure giddiness and ended the call.

"Are you going to buy stuff, too?" Grace cast hopeful eyes on Catherine, who nodded and winked. Grace's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Of course! Hey, thanks to you, I know I'm wearing the right size." She returned the sudden, impromptu hug. "So, what colors do you want to get? The underwear is six pairs for twenty dollars, so if you buy two new bras, you can match three pairs to each one."

Catherine rummaged around and held up a yellow pair with sunflowers on them and a yellow and orange polka dot pair. "These match the yellow and white bra you picked out…"

* * *

**Williams' Residence**

When Catherine and Grace arrived at Danny's, Steve was there, opening the door after hearing Catherine drive up.

"Hey, Uncle Steve!" Grace ran up the walk clutching her purchases. "How come you're here?"

"Hey, Gracie." He returned his niece's one armed hug, then released her to give Catherine a quick kiss.

As Grace kissed her dad hello, Steve explained, "I figured it was a good time to help Danny move that breakfront at Gabby's."

"Where's the truck?" Catherine asked.

"I picked him up," Danny said over his daughter's head. "Or to be more precise, I went to your house and the control freak drove us to Gabby's and back here."

When they entered the living room, there was pizza on the coffee table. Danny gestured to the box. "Did you eat at the mall?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, we did. I'm full."

"Get everything you needed?" Danny gestured to the shopping bag

"I got underwear and _two _bras. Oh, and they had this program where you can have underwear parties, like a jewelry party, right, Auntie Cath?

The lady really wanted Auntie Cath to book one." Grace said, then ran off without waiting for a response, calling, "I'm going to go put my stuff away!" over her shoulder.

"Underwear _party_?" Danny looked stricken and Steve didn't look any less so. "Like a … a _Tupperware_ party?"

"What the hell is a Tupperware party?" Steve's brows knit as he looked between Catherine and Danny. "And you shut that down, didn't you, Cath? Gracie's not having any kind of … party like that. Right, Danny?"

"Not while I'm alive, she's not." Danny looked at his best friend and the men nodded in solidarity. "For once we are one hundred percent in agreement."

Grace's voice drifted down the hall, "Auntie Cath, can you come here? I want to show you something."

Catherine patted Steve's cheek. "Don't worry, she not going to ask about a party. Grace was a little embarrassed when the sales associate brought it up. Excuse me, guys, I'll be right back."

"Jesus, every time I think I have a handle …" Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"I … Joseph and Lou are right, aren't they?" Steve muttered. "But in this case, Catherine would have talked her out of it. What the hell is wrong with people? They shouldn't advertise stuff like that anywhere Gracie shops."

Catherine returned with a grin in place at having heard Steve's last statement, and Danny looked up from where he was talking to his partner. "She all set?"

"She's over the moon. I took her to PINK."

Steve blinked at her. "I have no idea what that is."

Catherine laughed. "It's a store for young girls owned by Victoria's Secret, and she got what she calls a _real_ _size_ bra. No more sports bra ... well, except for cheering. She's a thirty two double A." She pointed between the men. "Do _not_ tell her you know that."

"And so it begins." Danny's look was a cross between anxious and melancholy.

Steve was fidgeting and Catherine placed a hand between his shoulder blades. "You okay there, Uncle Steve?"

Before he could answer, Grace bounced into the room. "Can I go to Linda's, Danno, _please_?"

"Homework?" Danny asked.

"Done this morning." At her father's raised eyebrows, she added, "Yes, _all _of it."

"Okay, then. Back by nine. C'mon, I'll drop you off.

"Yea!" She clapped and sent a quick text.

"We'll walk you out," Steve said and as Danny locked the door, he and Catherine walked Grace to the end of the driveway.

She hugged Steve goodbye and turned to Catherine. "Thanks again."

"Anytime, Sweetie, I had fun. And I learned something."

Grace giggled and stood back. "Can you _really _tell?"

"Absolutely." Catherine nodded solemnly. "You look very grown up."

Grace's smile lit her face. "Wait 'til Linda sees I got the same size as her. Oh, and I can't wait to tell Grandma Josie. I just called and said I wanted to tell them something." She wrapped Catherine in a tight hug. "I _love_ you. I'll text you what they say, okay?"

"I'm counting on it." She kissed Grace on the head. "Love you, Sweetie."

Danny came upon the threesome. "Did you thank Auntie Catherine? For shopping _and_ feeding you?" He grinned, grateful that Catherine, and Steve, for that matter, actually loved spending time with Grace.

"She did. Repeatedly." Catherine winked at her niece as Grace and Danny climbed into the Camaro.

"Love you guys!" Grace waved and Danny rolled down the window.

"Cath, really, thanks."

Catherine patted his arm as it rested in the open window. "We had a great time. Always do."

As Danny pulled the car away, they could hear Grace's excited chatter as she told him about their day.

Catherine turned to Steve and tossed him her keys. "Here, _Uncle_ Steve. You drive; maybe it'll take that look off your face."

"And what look is that, _Auntie _Catherine?" He smiled as he adjusted the seat and mirror.

"That, 'oh my God, she's growing up' look. You were as horrified as Danny in there." She placed a hand on his leg as he maneuvered the Corvette onto the street. "She's very level headed, Steve. And she's going to be just fine. Danny's a wonderful dad and Rachel was very excited and supportive when they spoke from the store."

"I know, but …"

"But you want to wrap that little eight year old you met in bubble wrap and keep her safe. I know, it's part of your charm." She gave his leg a squeeze.

"I wasn't there to … for … when Mary was Gracie's age she didn't have anyone but Aunt Deb. And she did the best she could but …"

"Okay. Listen. Anything that happened in Mary's life … and you know she'll be the first to tell you this, was not your fault. And Grace has an entire support _system_ that Mary never had. Danny, Rachel, Stan, Chin, Kono, Gabby, all our friends, me and _you_. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, she knows she has you."

Steve cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"I'm only telling the truth."

He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "What did she mean about you being able to tell?

Catherine laughed happily. She could see Steve was reassured by the way the muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed and his change in tone. "I said I could tell she was wearing her new bra and she looked very grown up."

"You could?" He looked a little perplexed. Grace was wearing shorts and a T shirt, and to Steve she looked the same as always. "She didn't look any …" he fished for words and settled on "different."

"Of course not, but I could tell because she looked so excited and _felt _grown up."

"That's some kind of female code-talking there, and I'm just going to chalk it up to I'm glad you made her happy."

Catherine's fingers tightened around Steve's where their hands rested, entwined, on his knee. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Catherine smiled knowingly as she unlocked the door. "I've got Cammie, go on up." She greeted the happy dog and led her into the yard.

Once back inside, Catherine joined Steve on the sofa. He'd showered, changed into shorts and a tank and was staring at the TV but not seeing anything.

"Hey, you. Still feeling a little out of sorts?" Her fingers found his.

"Huh? No. I … wasn't it like last month you took her for a bra?"

"That was a year and a half ago." Catherine grinned.

"No way."

"Steve, it was August of 2013. I'd transferred to Pearl." Catherine moved her hand to the back of his neck and massaged gently. "That was her first bra. This was her first _real_ bra. There's a difference."

"Do I wanna ask what that difference is?"

"Remember how I told you then it was only a rite of passage? Well, now she wants a real bra."

"As opposed to a fake one?" Steve relaxed and smirked.

"As opposed to a sports bra that slips over her head. Today she got an actual bra. She wanted ones like …" Catherine looked flattered, "… like I have."

"Even if it means Gracie's disturbingly close to being a teenager, it's wonderful how much she loves and wants to emulate you." He pecked her lips. "But how could she _not_ love you?"

"Thank you. We really did have fun. She kept asking me if I thought she'd wear my size bra someday. At least she's not aiming too high." Catherine waved a hand over her chest and grinned. "She could have asked if I thought she'd be a D."

"Okay. You can stop now."

"Awww." Catherine's eyes glinted with mischief. "Then I guess telling you Grace talking about a woman who bought her daughter a boob job at seventeen is a no?"

"What?!"

"Someone Stan and Rachel know bought her daughter breast implants for high school graduation."

"That's just … " he shook his head, "disturbing."

"Grace talking about fake boobs or the girl getting them as a graduation gift?" she teased. "You know, they need to be replaced after fifteen years or so. That kid's looking at more surgery when she's my age."

"And you know this, why?"

"Because I've met some women with implants that have zero problems explaining every little detail. Not to mention whipping off their shirts to display them. For some people, it's like they're showing off a new car.

Carrie and I were at a party once and her cousin's friend was showing every woman there, saying 'see, and they _feel_ real, wanna poke me in the chest?' "

"Supposedly they feel fake." His lip twitched in the tiniest smirk.

"Supposedly?" She grinned and played with the neck of his tank top.

"Supposedly." Steve returned her grin. "According to intel from more than one of my friends."

"Hmmm." She bit back a smile.

"Never felt any myself."

"That so?" she teased.

"Cath. When would I have? I've been with you since the Academy. Even before we were officially _together_ we were … _together. _I had zero interest in anyone else. Before _that_, I was a kid. I wasn't exactly dating anyone in high school or as a plebe who'd …" He paused when he caught her trying to hold back her amusement.

"Besides, what did you say not too long ago about my type?" he continued. "Blondes with big boobs are definitely not it."

Catherine found Steve's proud look at remembering her quote so cute, she lost her battle to not laugh.

"You," she kissed him, "are too funny sometimes."

"Yeah?" He pulled her into his lap and she nodded, draping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Catherine leaned her forehead against his.

"How so?"

"Oh, like you thinking no store Grace might shop in should have promos for a lingerie party."

Steve pulled back enough to see her clearly and shrugged with absolute conviction. "Danny agreed," he added to back his case.

"Oh, there's the perfect argument." Catherine's amusement was evident as she laced their fingers.

"Hmmm." He was non-committal. "So, what did you learn today?" He changed the topic with a smirk. "You said you learned something." He smiled.

"Oh. I found out my bras are the right size."

Steve's gaze dropped to her chest and lingered. "I coulda told you that."

She laughed out loud again. "_Bras_, Steve, not boobs. But thanks for that." She kissed him lightly.

His eyes lit with a mischievous glint. "Did you buy anything for yourself?" He eyed the bag she'd put on the coffee table when she took Cammie out.

"I did. But if you mean did I buy anything special for you to enjoy ..." She chuckled at Steve's look. "You'll need to power down, Commander. I had Grace with me; I went with cute, not sexy." She reached for the bag to take out a coral-colored cotton and lace bra and matching bikini.

"Don't really know the difference. I think I may need an explanation. With visual aids, of course."

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Of course you will. But I _had_ to buy something. After the woman measured me and all."

"Wait, wait, a strange woman _measured_ your boobs?" He looked skeptical. "You're busting me now."

"I am not." She laughed. "They measure for bra size. Grace wanted to get measured but was a little embarrassed, so I said I would go first."

"Okay that's just … that's so far outta my realm … I can't even …"

Catherine thought he looked beyond adorable.

"How do … ?" His forehead creased.

"They measure your ribcage and then your boobs; subtract the difference and …" She clucked her tongue and elbowed him gently. "Now _you're_ busting _me_, you have no interest in how they measured my boobs, or why my bras are a perfect fit."

"Not true." I'm interested in anything that involves them. And I still don't think you needed a stranger to tell you you're the perfect size."

"Again, my _bras_ are the _right_ size …" she corrected. "You keep saying …"

"I know what I said, Catherine." Steve's eyes drifted down, followed by his fingers, and she chuckled softly as he continued, "Happens to be an area I'm very well versed in."

"Is it?" She kissed him.

"Yep. I've done copious amounts of research …" He lifted her top up and off and toyed with the strap of her bra.

Her kiss was hungry as she moved to straddle Steve and press against him suggestively. "Know what else is a perfect fit?" She could feel his smile as he immediately got her meaning.

"Us. You and me." His eyes were suddenly serious as he whispered, "Always have been." Steve's eyes held hers for a heartbeat, before his look turned playful again. "So, about all that research I've done …" his hands moved to her hips and he pressed up against her. "Wanna ... quiz me?"

"You're insatiable." Catherine nuzzled his jaw before nipping at his lips.

He kissed her until they needed to breathe and when they broke apart, Steve raised an eyebrow. "Then it's a very," he kissed her again. "Very, good thing you are, too. Perfect fit. Now …" He shifted her on his lap so he could lay them both down. "I think I need to do a little more studying …"

_End - thanks for reading._

* * *

_Don't forget, **hit me up on Twitter: Mari21763 with your suggestions on what room Steve and Catherine should renovate next** **and to give Cath ideas on what to get Steve for his birthday.**_

_Find all the REAL World stories in one place on our tumblr page at mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
